Senses
by RavenclawSweetheart8
Summary: A build-up of Severus and Lily's relationship through the five senses, sight, sound, scent, touch, and taste. Rated T for language  it's just one word .


**A/N: Okay, this is an alternating point of view. **This is Severus'. _This is Lily's._

**And of course, italics in Severus' is emphasis and normal in Lily's is emphasis. Hopefully you like it, and it isn't too difficult. :)**

**Sight**

The moment that I saw her, I knew. I just… _knew_. There was something special about her. About the way that the sunlight danced on her hair, the way she bit her lip as she concentrated on the ground in front of her as she sat under the huge oak tree, the one that stretched for what seemed like miles above our heads. She was perfect and I had found her. I showed her magic, and she was amazed. When she discovered hers, our eyes met and I remember the way the light reflected in hers, wide and green, and her smile, so wide and beautiful. We got our letters the same day, and she was so excited she kissed my cheek, hers blushing so red I could hardly see her freckles.

.

_I knew he had been watching me practice underneath my tree (soon _our _tree), he knew about magic. He showed me what he had learned, and I watched, entranced, as small green flames licked up his hand with a snap of his fingers. Soon, I learned of mine, and watched as the leaves around me danced up beautifully from the ground around us. I looked at him excitedly, and his eyes met mine, so deep and dark and safe. I got my letter, and ran to tell him. He had his. I was so happy. Before I knew it, I leaned over and kissed him. I knew I was blushing, but he was too, his pale skin turning a shade of pink. It was perfect when we were beneath our tree, safe from the world around us, so ignorant of the beauty and mystery of magic._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sound<span>**

I watched her walk away from me, to the tables across the room. Enemies. But not us, she swore, her voice defiant, angry at the stereotypes between us. It was the first time I had seen her so angry, her voice so harsh and different from the one I was used to. I had to smile at her stubbornness. "We're best friends, Sev," She said, "Always."

We had classes, but not seats, together. No, not for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Instead, I absentmindedly took notes, smiling when her laugh drifted across the room, her voice sweetly drifting into my thoughts. I remember her voice, how perfect it sounded the first time she told James off, that idiot insisting Gryffindors did _not _associate with Slytherins. Even when she was angry, and she most definitely was, her voice was beautiful. Beautifully stubborn. She told him to bugger off, and I smiled at the look on his face as she marched off toward the library.

.

_Even when he smiled at my happiness for Gryffindor, I could tell he didn't mean it. He congratulated me, but it didn't sound sincere. Walking back from the Great Hall, he told me everything about Hogwarts. He told me about Gryffindor, and about Slytherin. About the tension between them. His voice was low, as if by whispering it, it would make it less true. He was quiet when I asked what made us so different now. "We're best friends, Sev. Always." We were still the same, I insisted. Those stereotypes wouldn't happen to us. I wouldn't let it. When he finally spoke, his voice was different, it was filled with a sadness I had never heard. "Things change between people. Even if they don't want it to."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Scent<span>**

When we were second years, she came to me crying, saying that a group of sixth year Slytherins had bullied her for befriending me. It broke my heart, and I held her close to me, praying to comfort her. Sobs stopped wracking her body, and soon it was silent save for her occasional sniffle. I ran my hand softly across her back, saying nothing. Her hair smelled like coconut, and I breathed it in. We sat like that for what seemed like hours, I spoke quietly, telling her stories and fairy tales like Babbity Rabbity and the Tale of the Three Brothers. I had not even noticed she had stopped crying, and she sat listening with her head pressed into my shoulder. "And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life." I finished, glancing down at her. She looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks," she said, sitting up.

Later, I could still smell the scent of coconut upon my robes.

.

_He smelled like musk and something else. I wasn't sure what it was, but fifth year me loved it. I was furious at myself for this, and tried to steer myself away from him. It was useless. _

"_Severus!" I fumed. "Why do you hang out with them? Being a Slytherin is one thing, but becoming a Death Eater?" _

"_You know I'm not going to become one." He argued back._

"_But hanging out with them is almost as good as," I replied, crossing my arms._

"_And _your_ friends?" He retorted, glancing across the grounds at James, Sirius, and Remus. "What happened to that 'arrogant toerag'?"_

_I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by James Potter._

"_What are you up to, Evans? And Snivellus?" His friends roared with laughter, and smirking, James began to raise his wand. "Do you always speak to people out of your league, Snivellus?" At the sight of Severus, scowling and drawing his wand from his pocket, James snickered. "Levicorpus," He said, pointing it at him._

_Watching Severus flip into the air, hanging upside down, his underwear showing from beneath his robes, I pushed Sirius out of the way and stepped towards James. "Why can't you just leave him alone?" I asked annoyed._

_James let him drop. "And why does it matter to you, Evans?" He grinned. Cheeky bastard. "Either way, you're lucky she's here, Snivellus."_

_Severus glared at James, fuming. "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her."_

_I blinked, my eyes feeling warm with the hidden tears I knew were there. James shouted something at him, but I did not hear. I looked at Severus and our eyes met. They were not the same dark, kind eyes I knew. I thought we were friends. Best friends. Severus…_

_I turned on my heel and ran back toward the castle. I could feel someone behind me, catching up with me. They pulled me aside, into a hug. James held me and I realized I was crying. He stroked my hair as I wept. He smelled of musk and of something else I did not know._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Touch<span>**

I swore to her I would sleep there, right outside the portrait of The Fat Lady, if she didn't come out to see me. Eventually she did. I guess it was to humor me. I jumped to my feet, apologizing profusely and repeatedly. She crossed her arms and said nothing. I looked down at my feet. "Lily," I whispered. "I really didn't mean to. I was so angry and embarrassed. I… I'm so sorry."

"You should be," she said, glancing up at me. "After all, I was only trying to help _you_."

"Does this mean...? Well, can you forgive me?" I looked over at her, praying for another chance.

"Severus," She sighed, shaking her head as her arms fell to her side. I reached out to take her hand in mine but thought better of it, instead letting my fingertips graze over the top of her hand, reveling in the softness of her skin. I let my hand fall back to my side.

"I will wait here for you for as long as it takes." I swore, watching her face for any sign of forgiveness.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Severus. We were friends…. What happened?"

I watched as she stepped back inside the common room, closing the portrait behind her. Slowly, I slid to the floor, resting my head in my hands. I would wait. I would wait for as long as it would take for her to forgive me, to walk out of the common room and sit down beside me, taking my hand in hers.

_Best friends._

_._

_ James and I began a relationship quickly, letting a friendship, and something much more, blossom from that day beside the lake. He never did speak of it, I'll give him that, but often I wondered if I was going about it the right way. After all, it was _James._ That arrogant, cheeky…._

_ And then he was behind me, gently rubbing my shoulders after sneaking up on me studying in the library. "You study too hard," he said._

_ "You don't study enough." I replied._

_ "Fair enough," he grinned. "But come on. Let's go for a walk. It's so nice out. Beautiful even." He winked, and I couldn't help but smile._

_ We walked around the lake, my hand buried safely in his, talking about Quidditch, school, anything. Across the lake, I saw Severus, sitting under the same bushes we used to study together at. Our eyes met. _

What happened?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Taste<span>**

I had heard that she and James were getting married. I had been furious, saddened and angry at this news. I knew she would never forgive me. We would never be the same, and I was riddled with guilt. That day I had sat at the Pensieve, wasting away hours upon hours reviewing our memories. I rested upon one, a bittersweet memory from our first year.

She had been angry, annoyed with a group of girls in her Herbology class who had teased her for our relationship, saying if she had to be friends with _me_, she must not be able to get any friends. I had consoled her, amused her, made her smile. I kissed her hand, her skin tasted like vanilla. She blushed, and leaned forward to kiss me quickly and childishly on the lips. It was nothing romantic, a simple friendly peck. But it was, nonetheless, perfect. Her lips tasted of strawberry, and I smiled.

She will never be mine.

.

_We were getting married. We had money, careers, a house. Our life was planned, it was perfect. I was happy. _

_ I had the dress, white and simple. Beautiful. His suit, perfectly tailored, covered his form nicely. It was a dream come true. I was happy._

_ We kissed, sealing our commitment. His lips were soft, mine eager. Our kiss tasted of love and excitement, of our memories and of our future. Our eyes met, devouring one another's faces. We kissed again, this time it tasted of wedding cake. Everything was perfect. I was _happy_._

_But I still missed Severus._

_ Always._

**Reviews are always lovely. :)**


End file.
